pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight In the Graveyard (PvZ H Mission)
Midnight In the Graveyard Midnight in the Graveyard is a part of the Extreme Missions collection. It is the 41st mission in PvZ H for the Plant side. It takes place in a Graveyard at midnight. The main boss of this mission is Imortrica. ''The main gimmick of this mission is that when plants are played, they get -2/2. '''Mission Levels' Level 1 Dave's Diolauge: Imortrica is back again with her evil bat-buddies, and they're up to no good! They must be planning something magical with her sorcery-smorshcery stuff! Show her who's boss! Hero: '''Imortrica '''Deck Used By AI: '''3 Chimney Sweeps, 4 Teleports, 3 Total Eclipses, 3 Cryo-Brains, 3 Cosmic Scientist, 2 Regifting Zombies, 2 Medulla Nebulas, 2 Alien Ooze, 2 Area 22s, 3 Rocket Sciences, 2 Surfer Zombies, 2 Interstellar Bounty Hunters, 3 Sheildchrusher Vikings, 2 Smashing Gargantuars, 2 Locust Swarms, 2 Zombot 1000s. '''Level 2 Dave's Diolauge: '''N/A '''Hero: '''Super-Brainz '''Deck Used By AI: '''2 Ducky Tube Zombies, 2 Imposters, 3 Smoke Bombs, 3 Hot Dog Imps, 3 Frosty Mustaches, 3 Lurch For Lunchs, 2 Cryo-Brains, 4 Toxic Waste Imps, 4 Cosmic Imps, 3 Imp Commanders, 3 Laser Base Alphas, 3 Neutron Imps, 3 Space Cowboys, 2 Zombot Sharktronic Subs. '''Level 3 Dave's Diolauge: ''Imortrica is feeling tricky to deal with today- er night! She has 2 Gravestones, and on top of that, there's an eclipse going on! I know you'll find your way to seeing the sun yet again!'' Mini Boss Battle Rules: '''Imortrica has 2 Gravestones, (The Gravestones have a Gentleman Zombie in them and a Mad Chemist. They are one left and to the right from the middle lane) and all of the ground lanes are Total Eclipse environments. '''Hero: Imortrica Deck Used By AI: '''2 Cat Ladies, 2 Dog Walkers, 3 Zookeepers, 2 Pied Pipers, 3 Lurch for Lunchs, 3 Teleportation Zombies, 4 Medulla Nebulas, 3 Alien Oozes, 3 Area 22s, 3 Zombie Yetis, 2 Kangaroo Riders, 3 Triplications, 2 Cosmic Yetis, 3 Locust Swarms, 3 Octo Zombies. '''Level 4 Dave's Diolauge: '''N/A '''Hero: '''Professer Brainstorm '''Deck Used By AI: '''2 Disco-Nauts, 2 Beam Me Ups, 2 Cosmic Scientist, 3 Cryo-Brains, 3 Zombot Drone Engineers, 2 Teleportation Zombies, 3 Electricians, 3 Moon Base Zs, 3 Rocket Sciences, 2 Mad Chemists, 2 Neutron Imps, 2 Triplications, 4 Chickenings, 3 Gadget Scientist, 2 Portal Technicians, 2 Binary Stars, 2 Disco-Tron 3000s. '''Level 5 Dave's Diolauge: ''Imortrica is unleashing her flying friends to thwart you, AND she has +10 Health! Make sure to take care of her quickly, unless you want to become bat food!'' '''Boss Battle Rules: '''At the start of each turn, Imortrica gets two Zombats in here hand. '''Hero: '''Imortrica '''Deck Used By AI: '''2 Cat Ladies, 2 Dog Walkers, 3 Zookeepers, 2 Pied Pipers, 3 Lurch for Lunchs, 3 Teleportation Zombies, 4 Medulla Nebulas, 3 Alien Oozes, 3 Area 22s, 3 Zombie Yetis, 2 Kangaroo Riders, 3 Triplications, 2 Cosmic Yetis, 3 Locust Swarms, 3 Octo Zombies. After this mission is the 42nd Mission on the plant side, which is Heros Of the Hieroglyphics.